Over the Rainbow
by Psycho.Champion
Summary: River Johnson was never the type of girl to let people affect her, and how she lived her life. But working with the enigma himself, Jeff Hardy, was truly hell… or was it?


Over The Rainbow

**Over The Rainbow**

River Johnson was never the type of girl to let people affect her, and how she lived her life. But working with the enigma himself, Jeff Hardy, was truly hell… or was it?

_I'm River Johnson, 21 years of age, currently working for the WWE World Wrestling Entertainment under its RAW brand. I'm very unique; well that's what my mom tells me. What would you tell a kid that has slight ADD, dyes their hair every month, has snake bites, and has almost 39 tattoos? But for the most part I'm normal. I have long, waist length, hair. I stand about 5 feet 7 ½ inches. I get along with every one… wait scratch that not everyone. There's Extreme Expose, Kelly Kelly Barbie Blank, Layla, and Brooke. Oh and the enigma himself, Jeff Hardy. I've been under contract with the WWE since I was 18; I was brought to RAW last year from OVW. I botch a little here and there, but that can't be the reason why Jeff Hardy hates me so much, right?_

Five Minutes. I had five minutes 'til I had to see his ugly face, okay so I lied Jeff Hardy does not have an ugly face. On the contrary, his face was beautiful, but his attitude wasn't. Ew here he comes.

"Hardy" I scoffed.

"River" He said just as arrogant as I did. I wanted to slap the holy taste out of his mouth, but I couldn't, it was promo time, time to 'put on the front' as I called it. Jeff put his arm around my shoulders as the script said to, I wanted gag. And just like that we were on the air.

"**Hey, you okay?" Jeff asked as he sat next to me on some production cases. I sighed and leaned back a bit. "Yeah…I just can't believe what happened last week, I mean what Umaga did to you." I trailed off, putting my head in my hands.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Umaga." I just hung my head low, not convinced. "Hey," Jeff said, grabbing my attention. "Listen, River I love you so much and it hurts me to see you upset about this."**

**His hand went under my chin and he lifted my face to look at him in the eyes. I could hear the crowds cheering; can you believe they have me doing this every week, and those people cheer for this crap. I'm in hell. You'd never know now by the look of things. We were in a full fledged lip lock as the scene faded out.**

The Scene ended and we immediately broke apart and did the same thing, wiped our lips in disgust. The kiss wasn't nasty, just him. By the end of the night, I was ready to get the hell out of there. But there was only one problem, convincing Matt there was no need for me to stay with them this weekend. Matt and I are the best of friends, if it weren't for Matt, Jeff and I wouldn't even speak to each other unless it was on screen. But there is no getting through to that man. He had already planned it. I was spending three days with the Hardy's that meant three days of hell with Jeff Hardy.

The drive from Youngstown, OH to Cameron, NC wasn't a long one, about 7 hours, so I just slept in the back seat of the car while Matt drove and occasionally chatted with his brother. By the time we arrived at the Hardy home it was 7 am, seeing as we had a long day ahead of us getting ready for the summer cookout and a Hardy Show taping in the same day, we all decided to hit the sack.

I awoke to the smell of food; I assumed that they had already started barbequing for the cook out that was going to happen later, I didn't feel like dealing with Jeff right then so I logged onto my laptop.

**2BMePoPSM:**What are you wearing?

**BlackXBarbie: **hmmm nothing I'm naked…

**2BMePoPSM:**Really?

**BlackXBarbie: **No

**2BMePoPSM:** Damn it… would you like some help getting naked?

**BlackXBarbie: **Sure... I'm at Matt & Jeff's... you should come over.

**2BMePoPSM: **ahh I take it youre going to the summer bash.

**BlackXBarbie: **and you know this MAN!

**2BMePoPSM:** Shitthen I'm sooo there!

**BlackXBarbie: **koolness… so I sooo want to marry you shannon moore

**2BMePoPSM: **marry me? Well what the hell are we doing chattin online LETS FUCKIN ELOPE and have little punk babies.

**BlackXBarbie:** I'm down for that :) well I'm going to go shower… I'll see you when you get here…kay?

**2BMePoPSM: **I'm already here…

**BlackXBarbie: **HAHA yea right… TTYL

_BlackXBarbie has signed off._

I got in the shower and washed my hot pink streaked, chocolate brown hair. It was Melina's idea so I did it. It didn't look bad but it wasn't extreme enough for me. I made a mental note that next month lime green, hot pink, and black were going to be my colors of choice. I heard the door open and peeked through the curtain to see who it was, I smiled it was my 'lover' Shannon Moore.

"Get out!" I smiled.

"What happened to 'let's get married'?" he replied.

"I was kidding dork, you better go before Matt finds out you're in here trying to rape Me." His face dropped when I mentioned Matt, He knew it was true. Matt tries to be my big brother sometimes, forgetting that fact that I have a big brother already, but I like the attention.

"Rape, please you know you want this body." He smirked as he took off his shirt. I just went back to rinsing the soap contents off my body. I tried to grab my towel but I noticed that it was gone.

"Shannon!"

"Okay, okay. Here." He shot a cheeky smile as he held the towel out so he could wrap it around me.

"I know you, you perv."

"Just get in the damn towel." I quickly hopped in the towel, but that doesn't mean Shannon didn't see anything. He shot me a smile that read, 'Yea I saw'. "By the way Riv, nice nipple rings."

"Bitch." I laughed; it was only Shannon I really didn't care. But Matt sure did. I never have seen Matt so pissed off in my life. The look on his face when he saw me and Shannon walking out of the bathroom… together. I thought I was in for an earful… boy was I ever right.


End file.
